


Catadora, And The Escape From The Horde

by Mmjohns



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Adora is a disaster gay, Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra is Canon (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Catra is Whipped (She-Ra), Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), M/M, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: What if Catra had actually followed Adora, what if the idiots had actually realised they were in love earlier, what if Catra had become the rebellions chief strategist, stay tuned for this and other important changes
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 191





	1. Decisions are made

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve started watching this, and I figured why not, first piece I’ve written for this, will likely end up being not to dissimilar to my other stories, except Catra will allow me to release the inner snark.

Everything had started out as just another day in The Horde for Catra. She had risen before dawn, hidden away from Shadow Weaver to avoid the periodical ‘attitude adjustment’ she is subjected to, and then she had gone to find Adora... From there, well from there everything had gone to hell in a handbasket, starting with a magical sword, and coming to now, where she stands across the battlefield from her best friend.

She doesn’t know how things have gotten this far, part of her screams that it is all her fault, a part of her that sound suspiciously like Shadow Weaver. But the other part wants to blame someone else, and in this case, that means Adora. Stupid Adora with her goofy smile and ridiculous poofy hair, that Catra wants to spend all day just running her fingers through. 

She can’t help it, every instinct is telling her to run back to The Horde as quickly as she can and to drag Adora with her before Shadow Weaver, or worse Hordak comes for them. Before they are banished to Beast Island, and she loses Adora forever. That is why she stands staunchly before Adora now, her closest friend begging her to come with her, while Catra plots how she can grab her and flee before the princess’ reinforcements arrive. 

That is she was standing firm, until those words fall from Adora’s lips, a soft plea of “please Catra, come with me, it’ll be the two of us together, I love you, and I can’t bear to lose you, please”

In moments Catra feels as if a weight has fallen on her chest as she manages to croak out “Adora...”

But Adora is in the midst of a full ramble now and can’t be stopped. Instead, she steps toward Catra “please Catra, come with me, we can be together, we can defeat Hordak and Shadow Weaver, it can be you and me, just like we planned”

Catra flashes back to a memory from years prior, her and Adora crouched within a small closet, away from prying eyes arms wrapped around each other as they plot an escape. They had wanted to leave, to escape together away from The Horde, away from Shadow Weaver. But someone had seen them, someone had snitched to Shadow Weaver, and the days that followed had caused her to nearly blank the memory from her mind completely, except for when they made her shoot awake heart pounding in the middle of the night.

She looks to Adora seeing the pleading in her eyes as she says “I’m not a good person ‘Dora”

“You are to me, I need you Catra and I won’t leave you to suffer alone. Please, come with me” Adora implores holding out her hand.

Catra feels her heart swell against her chest, she so badly wants to do this, to take Adora's hand, but she is terrified, she is terrified that she will end up alone again, that she will end up weak. But this is Adora, Adora who has cared for her since they were children. Adora who she loves more than anyone or anything alive. and so it is that finally, Catra steps forward and takes Adora's hand. As they step closer together Catra`s other hand comes up to unpin her Force Captain badge before letting it fall to the ground at her feet where it is crushed beneath her heel.

And just like that, her decision is made, there is no turning back and now she has to follow through. But as terrifying as it is, she has Adora, and Adora is smiling at her like everything is right in the world, so as terrifying as the future is, she will face it head on.


	2. To Brightmoon

As it turned out, choosing to leave The Horde, and follow Adora had been the easy part. 

The hard part started when Catra was once again confronted by Arrow Boy and Sparkle Girl. The pair seeing her had immediately launched an attack, and Catra having been raised in The Horde, responded instinctually in kind. It was only when Adora transformed and physically interceded that things stopped for long enough to allow them to begin to clear the air. 

Naturally Sparkle Girl was suspicious, after all, she had seen Catra at the head of the Horde Army, leading the assault. Arrow boy, on the other hand, had been too enthusiastic spouting off something about ‘the power of true love’ which had caused Adora to turn as red as her jacket, while Bow tries to glomp Catra in a hug. This had resulted in Catra escaping by climbing Adora/She-ra like a tree thereby prompting Glimmer to chuckle at the display, and Catra to swear vengeance on their entire bloodlines.

After that first exchange they began the trip back to Brightmoon, Catra having since dismounted Adora and Adora having turned back into her normal self. The entire march back feels like walking towards the gallows for Catra, and Adora for her part is quick to catch on to Catra’s mood, taking the opportunity to wrap an arm around Catra’s shoulders like when they were cadets being marched toward Shadow Weaver, for something they had been caught doing. At first, Catra is hesitant, unwilling to show weakness in front of Princess Sparkes and Bow Boy, however as they continue walking, growing ever closer to their destination she relents, allowing herself to take the comfort she so desperately needs, determining that if anyone thinks her weak she can and will prove them wrong. 

When they eventually do arrive at Brightmoon, they are greeted by a veritable army of the palace guard awaiting them. As soon as they catch sight of Catra they immediately move to surround her, weapons drawn. What they weren’t expecting evidently was for She-Ra to make a sudden appearance, Adora hadn’t even moved to draw her sword, the blade still slung across her back, and yet She-Ra towers beside Catra, her normally cerulean eyes as cold and intimidating as the icy tundra of Frosta’s kingdom.

The guards around them flinch back, away from the clearly pissed Amazonian, one of them has the guts to declare that Catra would need to come with them, but there is absolute steel in her voice when Adora informs them that she will let them have Catra over her dead body. Catra for her part watches this exchange with shock, she had been sure they would take her away, but then She-Ra had appeared and suddenly Adora was protecting her again just like when they were little. Part of her screams that she is strong, that she can protect herself, but the other part, the part that sounds just like Adora from her childhood demands she let Adora handle this.

The entire event lasts for several minutes, as the guards look amongst one another, as if trying to discern who will make the first move, while Catra stands close beside Adora. Eventually, though it is Glimmer who breaks the tension saying “we’re going to see the Queen, why don’t you just all come with us, that way you can escort Catra, and Adora here doesn’t freak out and put anyone in the hospital”

There is a moment of silence, then one by one the guards nod, before falling in around them, and marching them up the stairs towards the court of Brightmoon, and it`s waiting regent


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting the queen was both exactly and yet not all like Catra expected. The woman was commanding, that was for sure, with wings that large it was easy to say that she dominated the room. But unlike Shadow Weaver or Hordak from the first moment she stepped into the room Catra could tell this woman didn’t have a malicious bone in her body.

Sure The Queen was clearly pissed, after all that is what happens when your daughter brings home not one, but two high level former Horde soldiers. But Catra is equally sure the anger she is seeing is borne out of concern for the safety of the people and the woman’s daughter rather than anything darker. Truthfully Catra had been prepared to hate the woman, and try to convince Adora to leave with her as soon as possible, but despite herself and rather reluctantly Catra finds herself begrudgingly admitting she likes this regent, and maybe coming to understand why Adora for her part looks like she desperately wants her approval.

That being said, Catra is one to get easily bored, and she doesn’t find standing around waiting for someone to decide her fate to be a particularly stimulating endeavour. So, while the guards are distracted by the Queen and Princess arguing over just how grounded she was, Catra takes the opportunity to move over to the side of the room where a battlemap table lays momentarily ignored.

Adora for her part takes longer than usual to notice Catra’s movement, instead being focused on mentally preparing herself to defend why they should let Catra stay with them. Eventually though, when she glances to the side after a particularly loud outburst from the Queen she notices Catra has slipped away. Immediately her head darts up and she scans the room, coming to rest on where Catra is looking over the battle map. As discretely as she can, and knowing Catra can hear her Adora hisses “Catra... Catra, you’re going to get us in trouble, get back over here before they notice”

But by this point it is too late, evidently Adora hadn’t been as quiet as she thought she was, because both Angella and Glimmer pause what they’re doing and turn to look her way. Seeing the monarch looking her way Adora gives a sheepish smile and a wave, while her mind tries to catch up and say something intelligent. 

Catra however saves Adora the trouble, as without turning back she says “you know, whoever deployed these troops is terrible, there are gaps in the defences everywhere”

Adora hearing the words out of Catras mouth feels the earth slipping out from beneath her as she almost facepalms on the spot. Glimmer however is immediately moving toward Catra shouting “Get away from there! That’s classified information, and what do you mean there’s holes in the defences, the defences are just fine thank you!”

Catra feeling somehow emboldened looks at the young princess, “Sparkles, you have entire valleys undefended, I could have driven an attack force in here and you wouldn’t have known until I was sitting on the foot of your bed.”

This time Adora does facepalm, her hand reaching unconsciously for her sword, prepared to transform and intervene should things continue to deteriorate. However before her hand can come close a voice echoes out.

It is the voice of the Queen as she walks toward Catra, “she is right you know Glimmer, there are holes in our defences, although I did not think them that severe”

Her moment of victory at hand Catra shoots Adora a wink before turning to face the approaching monarch.  
There is a moment of silence as Angella approaches, clearly weighing up Catra, assessing her options, but that passes when she asks “what else do you notice?”

Catra unused to being the centre of attention for a positive reason freezes for a moment before looking back at the map and saying “you have entire sections of this map which are outdated, and it doesn’t properly account for the capabilities of The Horde’s robots or machines”

Angella nods her head sagely “I had thought as much, although I had no way to confirm it. Tell me, why are you here?”

Catra looks at the woman like a deer caught in the head,it hrs before quickly regaining control and asking “I’m not sure what you mean?”

“I mean, why are you here, you were a Force Captain, you could have been in charge of entire campaigns, why come here now?”

Catra squirms under Angela’s stare, something compelling her to answer the woman honestly Catra answers before trailing off “I’m here because of Adora, because I...”

“Because you care for her” Angella finishes, seeing Catra’s slight nod of confirmation she seems to make a decision. Turning back she walks to her chair she is seated, before proclaiming “very well, Catra, you may stay, and if you prove trustworthy, I have a job in mind for you”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm feeling like we should make it so both these dorks know they love the other but are not gung-ho enough to make a move

The next several hours after meeting the Queen are filled with Bow’s incessant commentary on the city of Brightmoon, and the palace itself. Seeing the way Glimmer is still grouchy after her last interaction with Catra the warrior takes it upon himself to become the tour guide for both Catra and Adora, making sure they are aware of everything the nation has to offer.

True to form Bow’s chatter starts to give Catra a migraine around hour 4, causing her to progressively more and more snappish and churlish. Adora seeing what could very quickly turn into a bloodbath is quick to intercede,

“Hey Bow,” Adora begins interrupting him in the midst of a 15-minute long spiel about aqueducts “Is there any chance we can pick this up tomorrow, it’s been a long couple of days?”

Catra in her ever considerate way simply nods saying “yeah Arrow Boy, we’re tired” earning her a ‘mostly’ delicate elbow from Adora.

Bow for his part blushes before looking down at his watch saying “Sorry, I had hoped to cover this while we waited for them to find a room for Catra...”

Catra, her migraine worsening her mood says “Why would they need to do that idiot, just point me to wherever Adora sleeps”

Catra’s proclamation brings both Bow and Glimmer up short as they look between Catra and Adora, having their attention so firmly focused Adora blushes and brings a hand to rub through her hair poof sheepishly, while Catra rolls her eyes before responding 

“Come onnn” she groans, “it’s nothing new, Adora and I have shared for years, besides she probably won’t sleep unless we do”

Adora hearing Catra’s proclamation sighs slightly before acknowledging the truth of the statement saying “yeah, she’s right, besides, Catra snores, so better someone who is used to it”

Catra immediately turns to the blonde in seeming outrage her pain momentarily forgotten as she says “I do not, if anyone here snores it is you Little Miss Blonde Chainsaw”

and just like that the pair are off bickering like dozens of times prior leaving Bow and Glimmer to watch on in both shock and mild horror as the pair argue like an old married couple. Eventually, however, Adora must manage to win the argument as Catra groans out a loud “fiiine” before dramatically flopping almost lifelessly in Adora’s arms.

Adora for her part doesn’t hesitate to catch Catra, hauling her up by her armpits before lifting the now on the edge of sleep woman into her arms. As soon as she is situated, Catra seems to pass out, a soft purr rumbling out of her chest as she nuzzles into Adora causing Adora to snort, “Doesn’t snore my ass”

There’s a moment of silence as Bow and Glimmer look at each other dumbstruck by what they are witnessing before Glimmer asks Bow “do you wanna tell her or should I?”

Bow for his part just waves Glimmer ahead knowing he wants no part of what is sure to be a class A gay panic.  
Glimmer never one to let an opportunity slip by looks at Adora and says “you dork, she isn’t snoring, she’s purring, she’s happy, she likes you”

Adora looks between the purring Catra and her new friends before it snaps in her brain and suddenly all she can think is “she likes me, for all this time Catra actually liked me?”

Seeing that Adora.exe has stopped responding Bow takes the opportunity to step in before Glimmer can say something that causes Adora to drop Catra, saying “hey, why don’t we get the two of you back to your room.”

Adora nods at the suggestion on autopilot while her mind is still repeating over and over again “Catra’s purring, Catra likes me...”


	5. Chapter 5

Catra has to admit, waking up in Brightmoon is far better than doing so in the Fright Zone. For starters there is no Shadow Weaver to hide from, so rather than immediately needing to jolt awake her mind allows her to maintain that fuzzy space between wakefulness and oblivion. 

Secondly, unlike at the Fright Zone, where Adora made it a habit of awakening at the ass-crack of dawn, and thereby awakening and forcing Catra to venture into the cold world, it is well after dawn, and she is currently enraptured being encased between Adora’s warm embrace, and the streaming sun through the windows. She could do without the additional light, but a subtle moment to place Adora between her and the windows quickly fixes that.

Things remain like this for what feels like a lifetime to Catra, and honestly if she could remain like this, she would choose to do so indefinitely, the only barrier is that her body has other plans. She spends several minutes sitting there, trying to convince her body otherwise however eventually she needs to acknowledge the truth, as happy as she is, she needs the bathroom.

The next problem arises when Catra tries to escape Adora’s embrace, the blonde despite her usual alertness, seems to be sleeping like a log, and utterly determined to keep Catra prisoner in her clutches. Catra for her part can’t help but sigh dramatically, thinking of all the times she wishes Adora had held her like this, and wishing she had any other options. 

Despite Catra’s best efforts however eventually she is left with no other option and she has to practically pry Adora away with her claws. As soon as Catra does so however Adora jolts awake, her heart racing and in moments She-Ra is laying in her place, searching for whatever had pried Catra out of her arms. Catra by this time however has already made a mad dash for escape, reappearing a few minutes later to find Adora once more back to normal and staring confusedly at the small scratch marks on her arms caused by Catra’s most daring of escapes.

Seeing the look on Adora’s face Catra chuckles, before offering a soft spoken and sleep filled, “sorry ‘Dora, you wouldn’t let go, I didn’t want to wake you up”

Adora, hearing a Catra’s voice turns to look at her immediately shooting her a sleepy, almost dazed look as she smiles at Catra “s’ok, come back here, I missed you”

Catra almost defaults to her standard response of “aww...how embarrassing for you” but instead she makes her way back to Adora, snuggling back in and taking the opportunity for a lazy nap for the first time in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

After what turns into a marathon cuddling session for Catra and Adora, they pair are slightly nervous to actually leave the room. 

On the one hand Adora has come to realise Bow will likely tease them both incessantly. Likely even to the point of earning himself the coveted position of Catra’s next prank victim in retribution. Something Adora hopes to avoid considering a Catra’s pranks usually end up in minor bodily harm, or severe property damage, and she doesn’t want to get kicked out of Brightmoon. 

But on the other Catra for her part is concerned that she has essentially been free-loading, something that would never have been tolerated within The Horde. Not even when you were in death’s door were you excused from your duties, if you had a broken arm you fought with a broken arm, if you had a broken neck, you tried to swap with someone who had paperwork. As such the concept of spending nearly an entire day wrapped in Adora’s arms while a pleasing concept does have its causes for concern.

Despite these concerns however eventually a desire for food does win out and the pair leave their quarters. Not wanting to stray too far apart, and remembering her revelation from the night before Adora wraps her fingers around Catra’s as innocently as she can. This causes Catra for her part to freak out internally (**”oh my god Adora is holding my hand! Oh my god she’s rubbing my hand!”**) while looking firstly at Adora’s hand interlaced with her own, and then at Adora herself. Schooling her features and shooting Adora her best smirk, causing the blonde to blush heavily.

They actually manage to make it to the refectory without interruption, both Bow and Glimmer being curiously absent for the time being. On arriving neither bothers separating as they make their way to grab their food, instead sticking close together as Adora points out to Catra all the different foods she’s tried and what they taste like. Once they have their food together the pair make their way towards a quiet and isolated corner of the room, hidden half behind a pillar and next to a set of windows, but still with a clear view of the door.

For the next several minutes they tensely eat their food, keeping a careful watch on their surroundings as they always had to do back in the Fright Zone, until gradually they begin to let down their guards. Once their guards have sufficiently lowered the pair begin discussing various things they have noticed in their few short days in Brightmoon and comparing them to the Fright Zone. It is only nearing the end of their discussion that they hear a voice come from beside them, the person previously having been obstructed by the pillar

“That’s quite an extensive set of differences for only a couple of days in Brightmoon Girls” comes the voice of Queen Angella.

Immediately Catra’s hackles rise at the woman’s sudden appearances while Adora practically leaps to her feet beginning “our apologies Queen Angella, we didn’t realise you were there”

“Yeah, maybe because she was sneaking around behind the pillar” Catra snarks

“Catra!” Adora is quick to chasten the other woman before turning back to the Queen and beginning “your majesty, I... what Catra means is...”

But before Adora continues the Queen waves her off saying “Adora, I do believe Catra said exactly what she meant to say” and then turning to look at Catra she continues, “it is a trait that I certainly appreciate after being stuck around politicians and government officials all day. Besides it is actually the reason I am here”

“But I haven’t done anything yet!” Catra protests used to being blamed and trying to get in front.

The Queen for her part only raises an eye at the ‘yet’ part of that statement and continues “I was hoping to speak to Catra about that job I have for her”

Adora immediately taking the thinly veiled hint is quick to move, offering “of course I’ll...”  
But is pulled up short when Catra grabs her wrist, pulling her back and saying “she can stay, I will just end up telling Adora later anyway”

The Queen suppresses a chuckle seeing the pair and the way they act so similar to her and her husband when they were just starting dating. However holding her composure she offers “very well, what I wanted to talk to you about was about your role here in Brightmoon. I know you are new here, and I intend to give you a few days to settle in and get familiar with everything but I wanted you to have a chance to think my offer over.” Then seeing the look on Catra’s face she continues pointedly, “and this IS an offer, you will not be penalised for refusing me.”

Angella stares intently at Catra for a moment making sure her message has been received before continuing “I need a new Military Advisor, Glimmer does her best, but she has other duties that will send her away, and I need someone close by. Your experience with The Horde makes you perfect for the position. I’m not saying I will do everything you suggest, but I will value your opinion.”

Catra moves to speak but Angella holds up her hand “I do not want your answer today, or even tomorrow, take a few days, and think about it. Decide if it is what you want, and then let me know. In the meanwhile why don’t you and Adora spend a couple of days in the city, seeing your new home, and when you know your answer come see me”

Catra nods, and seeing the acknowledgment the Queen bids them a farewell and heads back to what are likely incessant meetings, leaving the pair to sit and stare at her formerly occupied chair.


	7. Chapter 7

As per The Queen’s ‘suggestion’, Adora and Catra both decide to spend a couple of days away from the castle in Brightmoon proper. Bow for his part is more than happy to help, even offering to accompany them, until Glimmer applies her heel to his toes in a subtle but painful interruption while suggesting that perhaps they should spend the days alone. This suggestion, it’s implications, and Glimmer’s toe crushing seem to fly over Adora’s head, with the blonde seemingly missing everything that Catra notes immediately. For her part Catra wants to glare at Sparkles sure this is some sort of plot on her part, but for the life of her she can’t figure it out. 

This is how subsequently only a few hours later Catra and Adora end up walking toward the Brightmoon city, wearing not their usual outfits, but rather a set of clothes ‘borrowed’ from Bow, in an effort to blend in and not panic the locals. Catra for her part had insisted the locals should get used to them and their former affiliations, but had been forced to cave after Adora spent several minutes pouting at her. 

As they walk through the city itself they can’t help but marvel at how clean and bright everything is. While the palace had been a shock, that had been the home of the ruling family, they had expected it to be clean. But this, this was the equivalent of the barracks or the slums in The Horde, and unlike both of those places these appeared to be well cared for and maintained with an eye towards confort rather than utility. Hell, Catra spent more than a couple of minute of their walk marvelling at the open spaces, and how easily they could be exploited to besiege the palace, making note to bring it up with the Queen later. 

When they eventually reached their destination, a small hotel near the western part of the city, nearest the lake, they make their way quickly to the room Glimmer had arranged. They don’t even notice there is only a single king sized bed in the room, instead both choosing to get changed before crashing onto the bed, eager for a mid afternoon nap before dinner. As soon as the pair hit the mattress they are out, locked within that hazy miasma of sleep as Catra begins to purr, and Adora pulls her closer.

When the pair awaken hours later night has fallen on the city, the moon and streetlights being the only true sources of light. They make their way through showering and cleaning up after Adora’s stomach makes it’s presence abruptly known, with Catra’s close behind. Together the pair make their way out of the hotel, unconsciously hanging close together, fingers intertwined as Catra uses her natural sense of direction (memorised map directions) to lead them to a small restaurant off a pier beside the lake. 

Once they arrive they are quickly seated, Adora automatically insisting on a table in the rear, eager to have a clear view of the door, and a wall to her back, not realising how it appears to look to their hostess. The pair are quick to order a variety of dishes, keeping in mind Angela’s insistence that they experience everything Brightmoon has to offer and let her worry about the cost.

The waitress for her part raises an eye at the size of their order but realising that it may not be wise to question a Amazonian wielding a sword hurries off to place the order returning quickly with their drinks. By the time she returns Catra has shifted where she is sitting, whereas before she was sitting opposite Adora, now her chair rests beside her.

Not seeing the tactical sense in Catra’s move, the waitress only sees a young couple on a date and chooses to ask “how long have you two been together?”

Ever oblivious to the true meaning of the question Adora is quick to answer, turning to look at Catra “I think we were three when we met weren’t we?”

In a moment of complete oversight Catra doesn’t catch the implications either, responding with a short nod and a “yeah, somewhere about there”

The waitress hearing this lets out a small squee saying “ohh, childhood sweethearts, well let me tell you, you two make an Adorable couple” before disappearing to get their food, completely unaware of the CATEGORY A GAY PANIC she has just unleashed, and leaving Catra and Adora mentally screaming the word “couple” over and over in their heads


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d say it’s about f*cking time, but if you think it’s sunshine and rainbows from here out you don’t know our two idiots

Dinner following the waitress’s departure is a silent, almost solemn affair, both Catra and Adora locked within their minds, trying to process. Several times each tries to start a conversation, opening their mouth to say something, anything, only to fall silent again. It is only after they leave the restaurant a couple of hours later that one of them speaks again, perhaps most surprising is the fact that it is Catra who speaks.

“Adora” Catra begins while pulling Adora to a stop a few blocks down along the foreshore.

Adora turns to look at Catra, her eyes uncertain as they look at the single most important person in her life. 

In this moment Catra almost loses her nerve, almost clamps her jaw shut and plays it off. But it is the hopeful yet uncertain look in Adora’s eyes that sets her mind otherwise. Breathing out heavily Catra begins “Adora, I... what the waitress said back there, I...” Catra pauses her hand coming to rub back over her mane as she mumbles to herself “why am I so shit at this”

Adora for her part watches Catra closely, her heart pounding in her chest. When she hears Catra freeze, sees her self doubt starting to grow, Adora reaches a hand out taking Catra’s other hand in hers, offering her a fragile smile as Catra looks to her. 

Drawing strength from Adora in this moment, like she has so many times in the past allows Catra to speak again, allows her to finish “when she said we were a couple. I, I realised I was disappointed” seeing Adora’s eyes begin to fall Catra is quick to continue “not because she thought we were together! But because we weren’t.” Adora’s eyes flick back up to Catra’s face, hopeful, eager, as Catra continues “I, I love you ‘Dora, I was disappointed because I’ve been too much of a chicken shit to tell you and I...”

Catra is cutoff when suddenly Adora closes the distance, in moments she has drawn Catra into her arms and is kissing her like her life depends on it. Catra for her part freezes momentarily, her body reacting like she was still at the fright zone. However as soon as her mind reminds her she isn’t, that she’s in Brightmoon, that Adora is kissing her, her body and mind are in agreement and she is kissing Adora back; every ounce of repressed emotion from the last 15 years, every ounce of love, every scrap of longing, driving her to kiss Adora with everything she has got.

When they eventually pull apart to breath what feels like a lifetime later they are both surprised to find that Adora has Catra pinned into a nearby wall, with Catra’s chest rumbling in a purr like never before. 

They stay like that for several moments, staring at each other, lost in each other, until Catra asks “does this mean...”

“Eternals, yes, I love you too Catra” Adora says kissing her once again, renewing the rumble in Catra’s chest before asking “will you, be my girlfriend?”

Catra for once in her life chooses not to tease Adora, instead letting out a “as long as you’re mine” Before leaning her arms up to wrap around Adora’s neck, kissing her softly, and tenderly.

For several minutes everything is right in the world, Catra and Adora, finally together just enjoying their new dynamic on a street beside the water, until out of the darkness comes a shouted “get a room!” That sounds strangely Glimmer like.

In moments they pull apart, the moment broken, Catra swearing vengeance on whoever interrupted them, while suddenly Adora transforms into She-Ra, swinging Catra into her arms and fleeing back toward their hotel as Catra demands to be taken back to end the person whom had interrupted them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided Adora is a disaster gay, that is all.

By the time they make it back to the hotel Catra has lapsed from snarling declarations of hatred to mumbled grumbles beneath her breath. Well aware of the danger to underestimating her Girlfriend’s anger (and Adora is still freaking out about that, just slightly more internally, and more along the lines of “oh my god she said yes!”) Adora is growing more and more concerned. When as soon as she lets Catra down her Girlfriend (again “Catra’s her Girlfriend oh my god!”) starts pacing back and forth rather than leaping through the window in a vengeful hunt Adora goes from concerned to worried.

“Cat, is everything ok?” Adora asks sitting back against the window sill.

Catra freezes midstep, her gait faltering as she turns to look at Adora who now that she has sat down has transformed back to her normal self. There’s a pause as if Catra can’t decide what to say before she says “Cat, huh ‘Dora”

Hearing the tone of Catra’s voice Adora begins to blush, her hand coming up to fiddle with her poof, as she asks “do you not like it?”

Catra pretends to consider a moment, while almost prowling towards Adora, “hmm, I don’t think it’s your most inspired work there ‘Dora”

Suddenly feeling a burst of unusual confidence with Catra so close Adora leans forward to grasp Catra’s hip, standing up from the window sill and pulling her closer she asks “then why don’t you inspire me Kitten”

Hearing the change in timbre of Adora’s voice sends shivers down Catra’s spine. She looks up into eyes more black than blue, with pupils completely blown, her own heterochromatic eyes quickly following suit. Leaning up she winds her hands behind Adora’s neck, letting her claws scratch lightly at her scalp as she raises on tiptoes. Moments later she is kissing Adora, and this time it is Adora who ends up against the wall as Catra practically scales her to keep their lips locked together. 

They remain like that for several minutes, neither wanting to break their embrace before eventually they are left no choice and with the most reluctant of groans Adora is forced to let Catra back down. As soon as Catra is back on the floor she steps back away from Adora, and toward the only other furniture in the room, their shared bed. Seeing Catra prowling toward the bed Adora blushes brighter than a tomato, seeing Catra stretch out on the bed, before patting it in invitation however is too much, and moments later Adora is falling to the ground having feinted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this feels like it is cutoff, that’s because it is, this was seriously about to become a hide your innocents full on sex scene but I decided to cut that off since I couldn’t remember the exact rating I assigned this. If there’s the interest I may do the sex scene later, but at the moment the feint was a nice way to break it and fits Adora’s profile thus far.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any spelling errors this was written on a car trip via an iPad

Awakening after feinting Adora has never before felt like such of a lesbian disaster. Somehow Catra has hauled her onto the bed, and there is a cold pack pressed across her nose which throbs from where she had hit the floor. Opening her eyes with a groan she looks around, finding Catra leaning up on her elbow watching her.

Behind her Catra’s tail swishes through the air as she smirks “Morning Darling” Catra husks

Adora blushes hearing Catra’s tone before she asks “what happened?”

Catra’s smirk turns into a self satisfied grin, “you fainted, and landed on your face ‘Dora” Catra pauses a moment waiting for the embarrassment to abate a bit before continuing “you were actually doing a pretty hot job up until then, but it’s nice to know you’re still my Adora”

Hearing Catra’s proclamation Adora can’t help but focus on one part “your Adora” she murmurs a smilie crossing her face as she hears the words, simultaneously discarding the cold pack to the side. 

Catra rolls her eyes before raising an eye, “yes dummy, MY Adora, you’re my girlfriend, or did that fall cause more damage than I thought?”

Seeing an opportunity Adora hums and says “hmm I don’t know, perhaps I need to be reminded” looking at Catra challengingly.

Never one to pass up an Opportunity or a challenge Catra doesn’t hesitate, leaning up from where she lays she brings one hand up to hold Adora’s chin and tip her face down. 

Moments later they are kissing, Adora’s toes curling, and her chest pounding, she nearly passes out again, but steels herself instead bringing her hand up to grab the front of Catra’s top and pulling her closer, and kissing her with everything she has. Eventually they pull apart, Catra smiling at Adora softly who grins right back. 

This time it is Catra who goes on the attack pulling Adora toward her, only for her to land on the freshly discarded cold pack causing her to shoot up with a Yelp and knock Catra off the bed and onto the ground

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and thoughts are appreciated and encourage writing


End file.
